


Glynda's New Furniture

by roymaster45



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bottom Pyrrha Nikos, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, Human Furniture, Nudity, Orgasm Delay, Secret Relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Top Glynda Goodwitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roymaster45/pseuds/roymaster45
Summary: After being forced into a six-person shower orgy as part of a devious scheme by Cinder and Emerald, Pyrrha Nikos and Glynda Goodwitch realized that they’re still genuinely attracted to each other — and that Pyrrha truly does want to take the professor up on a rather unusual offer she proposed.(Set after a story I commissioned from Boopydoopy111: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176142Heavily inspired by this Life is Strange fanfic: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11543778/1/Yes-Miss-Chase)
Relationships: Glynda Goodwitch/Pyrrha Nikos
Kudos: 12





	1. The Request

When Glynda heard the knock at her door, she blinked, then looked up from her work in grateful relief.“Come in.”

The elegantly carved oak panel creaked open to reveal Pyrrha Nikos, who stepped inside and closed it behind her.An uncharacteristic blush crept across the professor’s cheeks as she remembered what had happened just a few days ago in the bathroom.Things had been — well, _relatively_ normal.She had been minding her own business in one of the stalls when Team RWBY and Pyrrha came in for their showers.Not wanting to make things awkward, Glynda had planned to just sit quietly until they were gone.

Then?Honestly, she _still_ wasn’t sure what had happened.She heard the girls start to moan as the room filled with steam, and suddenly Glynda herself was feeling a wave of arousal wash over her.Before she could stop herself, she had exited the cubicle, trying to explain herself but instead giving in to the scandalous desires running through her body.Within seconds, she had shed her damp blouse and skirt, her modesty now protected only by her undergarments — although even those seemed excessive at the time, so off they came.

Pyrrha had walked towards her, biting her lip and revealing her admiration for Glynda’s figure.The professor remembered a surge of desire flowing through her at this moment.Of all her students, Miss Nikos was by far her favorite.Not just because of the young woman’s performance in class, or her combat skills, or her compassion.No, Glynda loved Pyrrha because she was so damn _gorgeous_.Her red ponytail, her lithe physique, her perfectly proportioned breasts… the girl was a masterpiece of aesthetics, and soon enough, the mature blonde woman realized she wanted nothing more than to give Pyrrha detention just so they could have some time alone to fuck each other senseless.

But she knew that wasn’t possible.In addition to Miss Nikos being underage, she was a _student_ in Glynda’s classes!The existing dynamic between them made such activities impossible.And if the two of them were ever caught in a compromising position, Glynda would almost certainly lose her job and any hope for a future career — to say nothing of the punishment Pyrrha might receive.And so, Glynda had contented herself with fantasies about the young woman.

Until that day.

As they had kissed, Glynda’s hands had roamed lustfully over Pyrrha’s upper body while the student buried her head between the professor’s warm breasts, the two of them exchanging whispers of love.After that, everything had started to blur together… the only thing Glynda could remember now was ordering Pyrrha to lay down and kneeling over her, teasing her for a bit before letting the girl eat her out while fingering the redhead’s hungry virgin pussy.All the while, distinctly aware of Blake Belladonna’s eyes on them. _Perhaps when Miss Nikos and I are done, I can have some fun with Miss Belladonna and Miss Xiao Long,_ Glynda had thought — the last coherent thought to pass through her mind before an earth-shattering orgasm tore through her body.

And then everything had fallen apart.Two of the visiting students, Cinder Fall and Emerald Sustrai, had walked in, the former viewing the results of the orgy with a clear air of superiority.Part of Glynda wondered why they didn’t seem to be that surprised, but the rest of her was too consumed with humiliation and shame as she rolled off of Pyrrha and covered her privates, her face flushing in embarrassment.She and the five students tried to explain the situation, and while the two fully-dressed women seemed to accept their excuses, the feeling of being “caught in the act” had still burnt a hole of mortification in her chest.

After Cinder and Emerald left, Glynda had turned to the students, feeling disgusted with herself for not only failing to protect her charges’ dignity — but for taking advantage of them.They had all stared at each other for some time before the spectacle-clad professor whispered, “This _never_ happened.Understand?”

Everyone else nodded.They dressed without another word, left the room, and went their separate ways — Glynda and Pyrrha not daring to even make eye contact with each other.Glynda had returned to her chambers, changed clothes, and laid down on her bed, feeling a tempest of conflicting emotions within her.This was _WRONG_ , wasn’t it?She was a teacher, responsible for training the next generation of Huntsmen and Huntresses.She wasn’t supposed to have these kinds of thoughts or feelings, let alone _act_ on them… but she had.And it had felt _glorious_.

Unable to make heads or tails of her emotions, she had brewed a cup of chamomile tea before reading her novel to take her mind off of everything else.And she had remained successful in that endeavor, right up until the moment Pyrrha walked into her office.Glynda had avoided speaking with the redheaded student outside of class, hoping that she could just get away with never talking to the young woman one-on-one ever again.However, it appeared that wouldn’t be possible.

And so, she clasped her hands together and smiled politely.

“Hello, Miss Nikos.What can I do for you?”

Pyrrha glanced over her shoulder at the door, then turned back and began hesitantly, “I wanted to talk to you about… what happened in the bathroom.”

_Gods dammit._

Glynda’s gaze fell to her desk as she shook her head and sighed.

“I am so, _so_ sorry about that day, Miss Nikos.I don’t know what came over me… what came over _all_ of us… but I can promise you, I will never—“

“My answer is still yes.”

Glynda looked back up at Pyrrha, her brow furrowed in confusion.The young warrior clearly couldn’t believe the words coming out of her own mouth, but at the same time, her determination and resolve was evident.

“…forgive me, I don’t quite understand.”

Pyrrha closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and continued, “You offered me the chance to work as your office chair.My answer is still yes.”

_Oh._

_I did say that, didn’t I._

Glynda took off her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose in disbelief.“Young lady, I hope you realize how inappropriate it would be for me to pay you _actual money_ in exchange for—!”

“Then don’t pay me.I’ll do it for free.My point is, I want this.More than anything.”

The professor set her spectacles down on the desk and studied Pyrrha carefully.She had no idea what was going through the young woman’s mind, but she knew that her own heart was torn.On the one hand, she wanted this too, just as badly as the redheaded student.But she shouldn’t.She _couldn’t_.

…right?

“Miss Nikos — Pyrrha…” Glynda continued, struggling to find the right words.“I don’t wish to hurt your feelings in saying this, but what happened in that room was _NOT_ an accurate representation of our emotions.Whatever was in the water caused us to do that.”

“You’re partially correct,” Pyrrha replied, finally sitting down in the chair opposite her teacher.“Whatever was in the water certainly contributed to our actions… but, I don’t think it forced us to admit to feelings that we don’t genuinely have.I believe it simply freed us from our inhibitions, to act on our deepest, darkest fantasies.I know Ruby’s team well enough to know that she and Weiss have feelings for each other.Same with Blake and Yang.But none of them admitted it — let alone would have _dreamt_ of making love to each other — until that day.Likewise, while I obviously don’t have much insight into your thoughts and emotions, I can say with absolute sincerity that everything I said about my feelings for you was 100% true.And… I’d like to imagine that everything you said was the honest truth as well.”

Glynda’s resolve faltered.She couldn’t really argue with her student’s reasoning on that front.Still…

“Let’s say for the sake of argument that you’re correct.It is still _highly_ inappropriate for us to even be talking about this, as a professor and student.We can’t, we— we shouldn’t…”

“Why shouldn’t we?” Pyrrha asked, reaching out and placing her palm gently on Glynda’s hands.“You’re not abusing your authority by pressuring me into this, or trying to coerce me in some way. _I’m_ telling _you_ that I honestly do want to be your chair.As for the risk of being caught… well, simple.We don’t get caught.”

Glynda leaned back in her chair and stared at Pyrrha with a weary sigh.She knew she should say no.Thank the girl for being honest, but insist that this wasn’t feasible and send her on her way.

…however, she wasn’t getting any younger.And very rarely did a gorgeous student on the cusp of adulthood walk into her office, asking to be her clandestine lover.

“Very well.I accept your offer.”

Pyrrha smiled and her face lit up, but Glynda held up her hand with a stern expression.

“With _several_ important conditions.”

“Of course!”

“First: to minimize risk of discovery, I think I should have you come to my chambers at night in order to be my chair, rather than here in my office.”

“Reasonable,” Pyrrha agreed with a nod.

“Second… since this is about you submitting to me, I believe a few additional rules for our times alone would be beneficial to both of us.”

Glynda wrote out short list on a pad of paper, then passed it wordlessly to the young warrior.She looked at it briefly before raising her eyes to meet the professor’s.A blush had spread across her face, but she whispered, “I think these are all acceptable… my goddess.”

“Very good, pet,” Glynda replied with a sultry smile.“Now, why don’t you come to my chambers this evening — say, 8:00 PM?”

Pyrrha nodded again, clearly nervous but eager about this proposal.

“Wonderful.I need to finish grading these, but I will see you tonight.”

“Yes, goddess.”

The redheaded student stood up, bowed her head, and hurried out of the room.Glynda’s smile widened as she felt that familiar wetness between her legs.Glancing at the clock on her desk, she groaned internally when she realized it was only 1:00 PM. _Seven more hours to go…_


	2. The Chair

“See you later, everyone!I’m going on a long walk; I should be back in a few hours.Don’t stay up for me.”

The other members of her team looked at Pyrrha in surprise as she opened the door to their room.She was mere seconds away from solitude, but unfortunately, her escape would not come quite that easily.

“You never go for a walk at night,” Ren remarked.

“Well… I’m doing it now.”

“Why a _long_ walk, though?” Nora asked.“You planning to go to Mistral and back on foot?”

The boys chuckled at this, and Pyrrha herself couldn’t help grinning in response.

“It’s just been a really busy week.I figured this would be a nice way to stretch my legs and clear my head.”

“Well, if you swing by the cafeteria, grab me an ice cream sandwich or two?Pretty please with a cherry on top?”

“I’ll do my best,” she agreed.“See you all later!”

She stepped into the hall and closed the door behind her, letting out a small sigh of relief as soon as it clicked shut.While she loved her team to death, they were definitely an odd bunch to work with at times.The most “normal” of the group was Jaune, who was finally starting to become more confident while also learning when to ask for help.

 _Plus, I think he’s finally starting to pick up on my hints,_ she thought to herself with a slight smile. _……except… now…_

Pyrrha walked out the front door of the dormitory, feeling both the cool evening breeze on her face — and a pang of conscience that ran through her heart.She still held some affection for the earnest swordsman, but the love she had begun to feel for Glynda couldn’t be denied.It was as if her heart had been locked into one path for so long, only for a strange turn of events to knock it down a completely different trail.There wasn’t going to be an easy way out of this dilemma… perhaps the best possible option would be to see how things went with Glynda the first few times, then decide who she would feel better about letting down gently.

After going on a few loops around the campus — she honestly did enjoy evening walks and wanted to take advantage while she could — she made her way over to the faculty quarters.She kept worrying that someone might see her and ask what the hell she was doing.However, luck must have been on her side, because she didn’t run into a single person as she followed her new mistress’s instructions up to the appropriate hallway.

Her heart was hammering away in her chest as she knocked on the door to Glynda’s rooms.A few seconds later, she heard that sexily authoritative voice call out: “Come in!”

She did so, shutting the door behind her and making sure to lock it.Perhaps unsurprisingly, the professor’s living space was neat, orderly, and consisted almost entirely of purely functional items.Apart from two paintings hanging on the wall and a vase of flowers sitting on the dining room table, everything she could see clearly had a purpose beyond looking nice.

And in the center of all this was Professor Goodwitch.

Pyrrha couldn’t stop her breath from catching in her throat (or her thighs from rubbing together) as she stared at her teacher.Gone were the usual blouse, skirt, and drool-inducing heels, replaced by a simple camisole, leggings, and slippers.She had also taken her hair out of its bun, letting her blonde locks tumble gracefully down past her shoulders.But what surprised the redheaded student most was the look on her professor’s — her goddess’s — face.While her smile was soft and kind, the spark in her eyes suggested that she knew exactly what her role in their new dynamic was… and that she intended to take full advantage of it.

“Hello, pet,” she murmured, closing the distance between them and wrapping her arms around her new companion.“Were you followed?”

“No, goddess,” Pyrrha replied, returning the embrace.“My teammates were a little surprised when I told them I was going for a walk, but they didn’t press the matter.”

“Good.”

Without further ado, the older woman leaned in and kissed Pyrrha passionately.Her lips held just the slightest bit of sweetness, and her tongue fought for dominance in the space between them.The redheaded warrior was all too happy to let her new lover take charge.

Eventually, Glynda stepped back and lightly slapped her cheek.Clearly not with the intent to hurt — just to ensure that the submissive student knew her place.“Now, strip.”

Pyrrha nodded, already reaching for the buttons on her uniform’s blouse.Within just a minute or two, she was down to her undergarments.Smiling coyly at her new mistress, she unclasped her bra and pulled the straps to the side, letting the cups rest in place for a few seconds before dropping the whole thing to the ground.Glynda grinned wolfishly as she saw the redhead’s perfectly sculpted breasts.Next, Pyrrha turned around, bent over, and wiggled her ass teasingly while reaching for the hem of her panties.Soon enough, she was standing naked as the day she was born before the woman who now owned her heart.

“Absolutely exquisite, pet,” Glynda sighed dreamily.“I only wish we could have some of your friends here with us too.”

“Oh… am I not enough for you, goddess?” Pyrrha asked, the proud expression on her face fading.

“No, no, that’s not what I meant,” Glynda replied quickly, walking over and placing her hands gently on Pyrrha’s shoulders.“Just that it would be lovely to have some more companions to play with.”

“I suppose so.”

“All in due time, though.For now, follow me to my office.”

The student nodded eagerly and trailed closely after the professor into her bedroom.The mattress and frame in the corner looked comfortable, but had very little in the way of fancy sheets or decoration.Besides that, the only “non-functional” pieces of furniture in the room were a simple nightstand, a reading chair, and a lamp.The vast majority of the remaining space was taken up by a desk, office chair, and several plastic filing boxes.Wordlessly, Glynda strode over to the workspace and pushed the chair out of the way.

“Come on, dear — chop chop.”

Pyrrha took a deep breath, smiled, and got down on all fours.With calm, deliberate movements, she crawled across the room foot by foot, until she was right in front of the desk.Glynda smiled in response before stepping over her student’s crouched frame one leg at a time.She paused for just a second, then sat down, squirming as she did so to adjust herself in her seat.

Pyrrha let out a choked gasp.Already, her arms and legs were beginning to shake.She might have had strong muscles, but she underestimated what it would be like to have someone actually _sit_ on her.She was determined not to disappoint her new mistress, however, so she sucked in her gut and resolved to tough it out.For some time, the only thing audible in the room was the sound of the older woman typing at her keyboard.

“Mmm… I’ve found a very good seat indeed,” the professor mused.“Durable, yet nice and soft as well.This will make a fine fixture in my room.”

Then, even though Pyrrha was keeping her head down in order to avoid straining her neck, she saw Glynda’s hand creeping towards her ass.Her pulse quickened with excitement as the hand groped her soft cheeks, before lightly slapping them a few times.

She was able to keep her composure at first, but when a finger slowly entered her pussy, she let out a soft gasp.Professor Goodwitch chuckled.

“Getting excited, pet?”

“…yes, Goddess…!” Pyrrha yelped.

“Good.”

The older woman continued working her finger inside the nude redhead — back and forth, back and forth… and soon enough, when her new submissive was nice and wet, she slipped another finger inside.Then a third.Pyrrha breathed in sharply; after a few seconds, she let out a soft moan.She had occasionally used two fingers while playing with herself in the dorms, but three?This was a whole new experience for her.

And she loved it.

Glynda kept up her work for a few minutes, on occasion pulling them out and softly stroking Pyrrha’s clit.In and out, just enough rhythm to keep the younger woman feeling blissful, but at the same time, slow enough to tease and deny her.

No orgasm for Miss Nikos… not yet, anyway.

Finally, she stopped completely.Pyrrha was just about sweating and panting — at this point it was tough even holding her head up.She felt weak, but she continued to endure for the sake of her goddess.The sound of the professor sucking on her fingers helped provide some relief from the ache in her muscles.

“You taste quite nice, dear.”

Pyrrha beamed.“Thank you, ma’am.”

When Glynda finally stood up and stepped over her, she slowly collapsed onto the ground.All of the pain of the past hour or so (she couldn’t even tell) surged through her body, but the knowledge that she had done well for her mistress helped make the pain bearable.

It was just such a shame she hadn’t been brought to orgasm.

“Goddess?”

“Yes, pet?”

“…can I have an orgasm now, please?”

“Oh, very well-behaved.I’m glad we followed through on this offer,” Glynda cooed, kneeling down and stroking her student’s hair.“Not yet, but I promise you’ll get your climax soon enough.”

“I understand.Thank you, goddess.”

“Now, come over here.I typically watch some television before bed, and I’d like to try out a new footrest.”

Pyrrha nodded again and followed the blonde woman into the living room.Without prompting or instruction, she knelt down in front of the sofa where Glynda had sat down, facing towards her new lover.The professor did not hesitate to bring her feet up, setting one on each of Pyrrha’s shoulders before turning the TV on.

It hurt like hell, but just as before, the young redhead was nothing if not determined.And so, she kept as still as possible, looking straight ahead at Glynda.Her mistress watched the news for thirty minutes before switching to a talk show.Occasionally, she would pull out her phone and check something; other times, she would eye Pyrrha up and down with a warm smile, sending butterflies through the student’s stomach.

“Has anyone ever told you how lovely you look, pet?”

“Plenty of people, goddess.But it means the world coming from you,” Pyrrha replied truthfully.

“I’m glad to hear that.”

Eventually, after letting out one or two yawns, Glynda switched the TV off and removed her feet from Pyrrha’s shoulders.They stood up and walked back to the dining room where — at a nod from Glynda — the student quickly pulled her clothes back on.

“Would you like me to come back at the same time tomorrow, goddess?” she asked, the hope in her voice evident.

“Absolutely, dear.I think this should be a new nightly routine for us, so long as neither of us has important plans.”

Glynda pulled her into one last tender kiss before continuing: “Now, I have a task for you.I want you to go back to your room, climb in bed, and finger yourself to orgasm.”

Pyrrha’s face lit up, but before she could effusively thank her mistress, the older woman placed a finger against her lips.

“But!If one of your teammates asks you what you’re doing, you have to tell them the truth about us.”

Pyrrha’s cheeks burned bright red at the thought of having to tell Nora or Ren — or _Jaune_ — about her new relationship.However, the prospect of an orgasm, not to mention the thrill of having to avoid discovery, was too tempting to resist.

“Yes, goddess.”

“Good girl.I shall be expecting a full report tomorrow… now go.”

The young redhead quickly walked out into the hallway and down the corridor, her nether lips still wet with arousal.The stroll back to the dorms felt agonizingly slow, even without having to avoid detection.By the time she made it to her room, her poor libido was begging for release.

Thankfully, everyone else was completely still.Jaune and Ren were both fast asleep under their sheets.Nora was face up on her bed, the blanket thrown back to expose her gym shorts; she was snoring loudly.Pyrrha smiled as she climbed onto her own mattress and pulled her clothes off until she was wearing just her underwear.Pulling the sheets over her body, she took a deep breath… then slid a hand beneath the waistband of her panties.

Thinking back to the sensation of Glynda kissing her, it only took her a minute or two before she was gasping and moaning with pleasure. Clamping her other hand over her mouth, she continued fervently masturbating, hoping she could—

Nora emitted a particularly loud snore, then fell silent.Pyrrha paused, hoping against hope that her teammate wouldn’t wake up.

She heard a yawn, lips smacking together a few times… then back to snoring.

A few minutes later, when she was sure it was safe, Pyrrha resumed fingering herself.Soon enough, she let out a muffled cry as she climaxed, her muscles spasming and waves of pleasure coursing through her body.It seemed like forever before she came down from her orgasmic high.When she finally did, she slipped her fingers out with a dreamy sigh and rolled onto her side, already feeling fatigue begin to carry her off to sleep.

One thing was certain: she was going to miss these kind of nights when she graduated.But perhaps Professor Goodwitch would be willing to switch out office chairs whenever Pyrrha visited Vale in the future…


End file.
